


Can't Sleep

by ellerabe



Series: Raulson/AHS One-Shots [8]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Coven - Fandom, foxxay - Fandom, raulson
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Sleep Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Another drabble from Tumblr: "Quit moving. I'm trying to sleep. Wait... are you... what!?"





	Can't Sleep

Cordelia had stayed up a lot longer than she meant to. She sighed when she looked at the clock on her desk, seeing that it was half-past one AM. She let out a heavy sigh before closing her computer and setting her glasses atop the laptop. She stood up from her desk, letting out a yawn as she stretched, feeling her neck muscles ache from looking down at papers all day long.

She slowly made her way upstairs, shutting off the lights in rooms as she passed through them. She checked on the girls as she passed their rooms, seeing that everyone was asleep. And when she reached her own room, she saw Misty fast asleep, sprawled out across the bed. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she stared at her lover. She got changed for bed before slipping beneath the covers next to the unruly blonde, trying to scoot her lover over.

"Mm..." Misty mumbled as moved over slightly, allowing her lover room.

Cordelia placed a small kiss on her lover's forehead before snuggling under the warm, white duvet and closing her eyes. "Goodnight, babygirl."

As the Headmistress tried to fall asleep, she tossed and turned, something that was a nightly occurrence for her. She let out a heavy sigh when she felt Misty moving beside her. "Baby..." she sighed softly. "Stop moving please." She whispered but didn't receive a reply, which made her think that her lover was moving in her sleep, as she did often.

What seemed like hours for the restless Cordelia, but was only ten minutes, she became frustrated with her inability to sleep, and the fact that Misty was moving more and more. "Quit moving. I'm trying to sleep." She said before hearing a whimper. She turned, brows furrowed as she faced her lover. "Wait..."

Through the darkness of the room, she could barely make out the rhythmic moving of Misty's hand under the blanket and her whimpers were turning into moans.

"Are you...?"

Again, Cordelia didn't receive an answer. Her brow raised, and her hand slowly moved under the blanket. Her hand snaked inside of her lover's underwear, meeting Misty's moving fingers.

"Baby..." she purred into the Swamp Witch's ear.

Misty started to stir, waking with a start. Brows furrowed as she felt both her and her lover's hand in her underwear. She looked at Cordelia with a confused expression. "I-I ain't sayin' I ain't up for wakin' up to this... but, what'cha doin'?" she asked before moaning softly as she felt her lover's fingers against her clit.

"You were asleep." Cordelia mused. "You were touching yourself in your sleep... I thought I might help." She smirked.

"I-I w-was?" the younger witch asked, blushing hard.

"Mhm... you were whimpering and moving around," Cordelia explained. "What were you dreaming about, love?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Mm..." Misty moaned, struggling to speak. "Y-ya a-an-and me... when we-we were h-home alone last-last time..." she murmured between soft moans, hips bucking hard.

Cordelia bit her lip as she started moving her fingers harder and faster, knowing that her lover was already close.

"Dee..." Misty groaned.

"Are you close, babygirl?"

"Y-yeah... shit... y-ya know it..." the younger blonde groaned and moaned.

The headmistress slipped two fingers lower, instantly pumping into her lover's entrance, curling them, which sent her lover over her edge.

Misty had to remind herself to be quiet as she came and bit the back of her hand as she felt her orgasm wash over her, back arching high off the mattress as her hand gripped the sheet. She whimpered and moaned as she felt Cordelia slowing her actions, helping her calm down from her high, hips rolling slower now. She whined loudly as her lover pulled her hand away from her center. "Fuck..." she moaned as she fell back to the bed.

"Mm..." Cordelia moaned as she licked her fingers clean, smirking as Misty looked at her.

"Damn, ya always so sexy, darlin'," Misty said out of breath.

Cordelia pulled her fingers from her mouth, and kissed the other witch, allowing herself to taste herself. "Go back to sleep, babygirl." She said softly as she pulled away.

The Swamp Witch whimpered as he tasted herself and whined as her lover pulled away. "Don'tcha want me to take care of ya?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it tonight. Watching you was enough for me." Cordelia said.

Misty nodded before wrapping her arms around her lover, pulling her close. She smiled when Cordelia rested her head on her chest. "I love ya, Dee."

"I love you too, Mist. Goodnight, baby."

"G'night, my darlin' angel." Misty smiled sleepily before placing a kiss atop her lover's head. 


End file.
